Désirs et imperfections
by chocolataulait
Summary: Ruby a toujours eu un œil sur la mairesse de Storybrooke, mais elle a toujours gardé son intérêt un secret. Son monde se trouve chamboulé lorsqu'une nouvelle arrivante s'installe à Storybrooke capturant la curiosité de tous. Red Swan Queen


Prologue

Ruby réajuste son tablier. Elle farfouille dans les poches de ses shorts à la recherche de son rouge à lèvres et extraie un couteau de sous le comptoir. Elle utilise l'ustensile comme miroir improvisé et peint sa bouche d'un rouge cramoisi. Elle se relève, les boucles de ses cheveux rebondissant gracieusement contre sa jolie poitrine. Ses ongles cliquètent contre le bois laminé du comptoir alors qu'elle jette des regards impatients vers la porte d'entrée.

«Cesse de rêvasser et mets-toi à l'ouvrage Ruby!» Sa grand-mère s'écrit depuis la cuisine du petit restaurant.

Une moue boudeuse s'esquisse sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle agrippe un torchon et s'approche des tables vides afin de les nettoyer brièvement. La cloche accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée tinte bruyamment annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Ruby fige, ses dents s'enfonce dans sa lèvre inférieure telle une rangée de perles blanches appuyée sur un coussin de rouge. Un sentiment d'excitation envahit son corps faisant prendre à ses joues une jolie teinte vermeille. Elle se tourne vers la porte, mais elle se trouve rapidement déçue lorsqu'elle aperçoit l'homme qui se dirige vers elle.

«Tu es bien ravissante aujourd'hui!» Dr. Whale s'exclame avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Vaguement amusée, elle roule des yeux et s'approche de lui. Elle pose une main sur sa hanche et incline la tête légèrement de côté.

«Votre compliment aurait probablement plus d'effet si vous ne me le répétiez pas tous les jours» répliqua-t-elle accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'œil.

Il éclate de rire et prend place à une table en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ils ont eu une aventure d'un soir par le passé et la jeune femme se doute qu'il espère revivre l'expérience. Elle le trouve beau, charmeur, mais elle n'est pas certaine si tel est son souhait également. Elle s'éloigne donc de lui d'un pas pressant afin d'aller chercher un menu. Elle prend tout de même le temps de se déhancher, ses hanches se mouvant de bord et d'autre de manière gracile.

La cloche résonne de nouveau faisant tressaillir la belle brune. Elle pivote sur elle-même, se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ses longs cheveux s'élèvent dans un mouvement circulaire avant de retomber lourdement contre son corps. L'ébauche d'un sourire frémissant se dessine sur son visage alors que la personne qu'elle attendait fait finalement son entrée dans le restaurant.

Regina Mills.

Elle est belle, imposante et, malgré le sourire éclatant qui semble le plus souvent être plaqué sur sa figure, elle dégage quelque chose de menaçant. Ses cheveux mi-longs sont de la couleur de l'ébène. Ses yeux de minuit, deux puits profonds, perçants, pénètrent l'âme de toutes personnes qui tentent de s'y pencher. Elle est froide, glaciale même, et pourtant Ruby ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver fascinante. Chaque fois qu'elle met le pied dans le restaurant, la jeune serveuse devient aux aguets.

Regina s'approche du comptoir, ses talons résonnant fermement contre la céramique. Elle s'arrête devant la caisse. Ses mains prennent place de part et d'autre de sa taille alors qu'elle attend impatiemment que la jolie serveuse vienne la voir.

«Comme d'habitude Mme la mairesse?

-Oui, pouvez-vous faire cela rapidement Mlle Lucas? Je suis pressée...»

Ruby hoche de la tête avec vigueur, un sentiment de fébrilité secouant son estomac, glissant le long de son dos tel un délicieux frisson pour, finalement, peindre ses joues de rouge. La vérité est que cela fait des mois qu'elle observe Régina Mills faire son entrée, tous les jours à la même heure, dans le petit restaurant de sa grand-mère, qu'elle l'admire de loin dans l'espoir secret qu'un jour elle aura assemblé assez de courage pour lui manifester son intérêt. Bien évidemment, ce jour n'est pas encore venu, mais, pour la toute première fois, la mairesse s'est adressée à elle en employant son nom de famille ce qui signifie que, contrairement à ce que Ruby s'imaginait, elle est, au moins, au courant de son existence. Elle sait qu'elle est peut-être un peu pathétique avec son coup de cœur de gamine et ses manies de jeunes écolière, mais cette nouvelle la rend beaucoup trop excitée pour qu'elle se sente embarrassée. Elle se précipite donc vers la cuisine afin de transmettre la commande de la mairesse à sa grand-mère. Elle l'empresse de faire un travail rapide.

Elle refait surface derrière le comptoir quelques instants plut tard, s'appuyant une fraction de seconde, dans le cadre de porte séparant la partie principale du restaurant de la cuisine, pour jeter un regard languissant vers la mairesse.

«Cela ne devrait pas être long» marmonne-t-elle le feu aux joues.

Elle attrape ensuite le menu qu'elle avait laissé choir quelques instants plus tôt sur le comptoir et l'amène à Dr. Whale, son client le plus fidèle et son plus fervent admirateur. Main sur la hanche, elle flirte un peu avec lui afin de se faire pardonner le temps qu'elle a mis pour lui apporter son menu. Elle sort son charme. Ne jouant aucunement de subtilités, elle glisse la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure entre deux phrases d'un geste faussement inconscient, éclate d'un rire mélodieux à ses blagues et lui lance des sourires joueurs de temps à autre. Elle finit par hausser l'index, l'interrompant au milieu d'un monologue pompeux.

«Je dois m'occuper de mes autres clients» explique-t-elle avant de s'éloigner avec la grâce d'une gazelle.

Elle retourne derrière le comptoir, jetant un coup d'œil en cuisine afin de vérifier si le repas de la mairesse est prêt. Sa grand-mère, agacée par son impatience, lui indique d'un signe de la main que le tout devrait être prêt d'ici cinq minutes.

«Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes» la jolie serveuse annonce à sa cliente.

Régina Mills lui offre un sourire pincée. Maintenant assise à l'un des sièges donnant sur le comptoir, les mains croisées devant elle sur le comptoir, deux doigts enroulés autour de la sangle de sa sacoche de manière possessive, elle regarde fixement devant elle. Ruby l'observe timidement, se demandant pourquoi il lui est si difficile d'être à l'aise en présence de l'imposante mairesse. La jeune femme connait ses charmes et n'hésitent pas en jouer. Voilà pourquoi elle est surprise de constater à quel point il lui est difficile de les employer sur la personne qu'elle désir le plus intensément séduire. Croisant les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, elle ouvre la bouche se préparant à sortir des paroles à la fois intelligentes, amusantes et, peut-être même, sensuelles...

«Il fait beau aujourd'hui!»

Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait pu les retenir. Deux yeux de charbons se posent sur elle la transperçant d'un regard méprisant. Mortifiée, Ruby n'a plus qu'une seule envie: disparaître.

«Vous deviez vraiment avoir envie de dire quelque chose pour sortir des propos aussi banals.»

Le cœur serré, Ruby baissa les yeux avant de traîner des pieds vers la cuisine. Cette fois-ci le plat de la mairesse était prêt. Elle le ramassa d'un mouvement brusque et l'apporta à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci la remercime froidement avant de quitter le restaurant, le cliquètement de ses talons suivant la mesure du rythme agressif de ses pas.


End file.
